narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirinin Owirimi
Background Kirinin was abandoned at the steps of the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi's, home. Unable to tend to her, Mei offered her to Tei Owirimi, how happened to be related to Mei. Tei gladly accepted and cared for the child as her own. Tei named the baby after their village, Kirigakure. Kirinin's mother, at the time, was a Chunnin. Tei had trained Kirinin as soon as she could, and by the time she enrolled in the Academy, Kirinin was at the top of her class. She graduated at the age of 7, along with 7 other schoolmates. All of which would form a group called Kiri-nana (Literally meaning "Mist-Seven") Very shortly before the beginning of the series, Kirinin's team had already been and the rest of the Mist-Seven, had already been promoted to Chunnin. Personality Kirinin is very self-doubting, and has little to no confidence, despite being trained by her mother. This self-doubting and lack of confidence attributes to her feelings of being a burden. All of this would lead to the events Rogue Kirinin Arc. Appearance Kirinin has brown, hazel tinted, waist-length hair. She is rather taller compared to the rest of the Mist-Seven. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Kirinin mysteriously gains Boil Release after reappearing in Kirigakure after Part I. Regardless, Kirinin is very skilled, as her adoptive aunt, Mei Terumi, is a user of Boil Release. Chakra Modes Futton Chakra Mode Kirinin, being part of Team Zuru, also has a Chakra Mode transformation relating to her Kekkei Genkai. It is unlocked afrer the team unseals their Kekkei Seal. She is enveloped in Futton Chakra. Kirinin is barely visible during this because of the shroud of steam. Her Boil Release techniques are amplified during this mode. Status Part I Kirinin Missing Arc Kirinin's low confidence and self-doubt leads her to run away. Lots of things lead up to this point: The failing of numerous missions recently, the recent rise in strictness from her mother, and the general feeling of an orphaned child. A small retrieval team was formed that consisted of Noomi Rikinura, Zuru Hozuki, Kato, and Mala. Right as they formed, they left. Kirinin's training came into fruition as she used her Ninjutsu and Kekkei Genkai to fend off the retrieval team, during her first encounter, she was defeated, but it was revealed that what they were fighting was a Water Clone . Eventually, Kirinin reached the Land of Waves. Before being able to leave, she was confronted by Mala alone. The two spar and Kirinin emerges victorius, however, the remaining three ambush Kirinin but is saved by an unkown Otogakure Shinobi. The retrieval team is taken down easily. This mysterious Otogakure Shinobi turns out to be Kabuto Yakushi, Kabuto persuades Kirinin to come join him and Orochimaru in Otogakure. She agrees, and they head off to the Southern Hideout. Kato sends a message back to Kirigakure, notifying that Kirinin has been kidnapped by an Otogakure Shinobi. In response, Mizukage sends the remaining member of Kato and Mala's team, Pohi. Pohi, being proficient in Space-Time jutsu, teleported as soon as he was informed. Pohi replaced the injured Mala, and left with Noomi and Kato, while Zuru was left to tend to the wounds of Mala. The three continue on. Kabuto realizes the incoming Retrieval Team and lays down traps for them. These traps, when set off, summon 1 of 4 animals, each able to use chakra. The Retrieval team runs into the first Animal, a two headed turtle that utulizes earth release, In order to catch up, they leave Kato to handle it. Noomi and Pohi proceed to retrieve Kirinin. While the sun starts to rise, Kabuto and Kirinin begin to board a ship to get to the Southern Hideout. The ship is stalled as Pohi keeps it in using rope. Noomi begins to fight Kabuto but is easily out powered and is on the verge of losing, when Kirinin intervenes and convinces Kabuto to ignore him. They throw him off the ship, to face against the second animal, a blue azure dragon that use water release. Kabuto and Kirinin leave unaware of Pohi hiding on the side of the ship. While Kabuto naps, Pohi takes the opportunity to confront Kirinin and convince her to come back to Kirigakure. This attempt fails, causing Kirinin to wake up Kabuto. Listening to Kirinin's wishes, Kabuto again throws Pohi off to face off against a shining grey wolf, that can use wind release. Pohi finishes it quickly at the expense of passing out. But luckily, Kato, Noomi, and the others happened to catch up on a boat. The group of friends sail off to pursuit Kabuto and Kirinin. Both groups manage to find their way to the Southern Hideout. However, just a distance from the shore, The Kirinin Retrieval Team ambushes the ship and managed to faze Kabuto, but the pair, Kabuto and Kirinin, are saved by the last and final animal, a large phoenix with prowess over Fire and Lightning release. They send Kato off to retrieve Kirinin, while the remaining shinobi fight against the Phoenix. Kato catches up, but instead of fighting, insists on talking to Kirinin, Kabuto allows it. Kato confesses his love for Kirinin and begs her to stay. This deepens Kirinin's feelings of being a burden. She is conflicted but ultimately decides to stay with Kabuto. Kato, Kirinin's lover, accepts this and allows her to go. Kato reveals the news to his weary team-mates and claims to have lost against Kabuto Ending By the end of Part I (Sasuke Rescue Mission) all of Team 14 was promoted to Jonin, except Kirinin, because of this. Ao was no longer allowed to lead Team 14 as a Jonin Commander (for obvious reasons). Team 14 was renamed, Team Zuru. Kirinin was replaced by an unknown Shinobi from the Hidden Mist. Part II Kirinin returns to Kirigakure without memory of anything during the time skip, forgetting she ever left Kirigakure. When she was found, she attacked violently. It took a while, but she did remember her friends from before. She was placed back into Team Zuru replacing the unknown shinobi. During one of their various missions, she discovered her Boil Release, which was suspected to be gained from Kabuto's experiments. Kirinin and Team Zuru were part of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Kirinin was placed into the Fourth Division during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and helped with the defeat of the reanimated kages New Era Shortly before New Era, Kirinin marries Kato. Kirinin was appointed as the succsessor of Chojuro and is to become the Seventh Mizukage. She still keeps in touch with the former Team Zuru, especially Zuru as he is still part of Kirinin's new team. Trivia § The members of Team Zuru all have a Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai and Water Release § All members of Team Zuru posses the same blood type, AB- § Team Zuru is also recognized as The Mist's Prodigies by Kirigakure's people § Kirinin's name is a play on the term, Kiri-nin, the title of shinobi from Kirigakure. Category:DRAFT